


Kiss and Tell

by coreaneggroll



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreaneggroll/pseuds/coreaneggroll
Summary: What happens when an mistake on Abel's part causes two unexpected people to meet in the middle?
Relationships: Abel/Cain (Starfighter), Abel/Deimos (Starfighter), Cain/Praxis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Starfighter Secret Santa





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ava (Cecil)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ava+%28Cecil%29).



> Merry Christmas, Cecil!  
> I'm so sorry it took me this long to give you your gift, but I had to get a new laptop since my old one went kaput so I had to start everything from scratch! I really hope you like this gift! I'm sorry if theres any mistakes, but I'm afraid it has been a while since I've written anything.
> 
> Thank you so much, Mocha for editing super last minute!

“Cain! Wait! I’m sorry! I don’t know what came over me!”  
That oh so sweet voice called out at him as he stormed down the hallway, but honestly at that very moment he would have preferred to listen to nails scratching a chalk board. He knew that he was weak for the very person that followed him.  
“Alexei! Please.” That voice again. This time not quite yelling but begging. He could hear how much Ethan wanted him to turn around so he could try to explain how this fuck up had ended up happening. ‘No’ he thought to himself. Maybe it was himself or maybe it was the booze that was just making him feel angrier. No. Even Cain-- or was it Alexei? Who the fuck cared? He just had to get away from Ethan and that fucking party right now. So, he said something that he knew would sting and get Abel to stop following him.  
“If you want to beg to someone so much, go beg Deimos. You obviously had no issues with his tongue down your throat a few minutes ago.”  
He could feel the gaze burning into his back as he continued his way down the hallway. No footsteps other than his own. Good. How did it even get to this point? Had it been his choice he would have stayed home over coming to this god damned party, but just like everything else Ethan had managed to talk him into going. He figured a quick hello and enough booze in Ethan to get him drunk enough for a sloppy blowjob on the way home wouldn’t hurt.  
At this point, Alexei wasn’t quite sure how far or how long he had been walking for but he managed to find an empty room. Without thinking he walked in, closed the door and sat on the floor not even bothering to walk further or to turn on the lights.  
“Fuck. Have I always been a pathetic piece of shit?” He slurred to himself as he drew his knees to rest his head. The shots he had taken with Encke earlier were finally catching up to him as the room began to spin and the few pieces of furniture that he managed to make out in the dark began to duplicate. As dizzy as he was it wasn’t quite to the point of him throwing up. God, he hated throwing up when drunk it was usually Ethan that helped him and cleaned it up and Ethan was not who he wanted to be thinking about right now.  
“I’m not sure if you want me to answer that but yes. Yes, you have”. An equally slurred and deeper voice answered.  
Well, that was a quick way to sober him up. He turned his head already knowing who it was. Not even being high off pot and completely sloshed made that voice unrecognizable.  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” Cain mumbled as he turned his head to rest downward.  
“The same thing you are probably.” Praxis said as he laid on his back on the couch in the far corner. His arm covering both of his eyes. 

“Not sure why you’re doing that, Cyclops. I mean can’t you just close one eye? Your vision is already halfway shitty anyway.” Cain chuckled to him. For some reason bringing others down always made him feel better. Yup, he was a pathetic piece of shit.  
“Fuck off. My fiancé didn’t cheat on me with my lacky” Praxis poked back.  
“Fuck you.” Cain’s response had no real bite to it. He was way too smashed. Normally he would have gone over there and knocked him out or threated to take out his other eye but that would require way more hand-eye coordination than he was capable at the moment.  
“Haha Hand-Eye coordination. Cause he only has one eye.” Cain chuckled to himself.  
“What?” Praxis asked.  
‘Shit. I said that out loud’ The Russian thought to himself as he splayed his legs in front of him and leaned his head back against the wall.  
“Nothing, One Eyed Joe. Now shut up and let me enjoy bein' drunk. You’re soberin' me up.” He closed his eyes and tried to imagine something other than Deimos climbing onto Abel’s lap with his hands pulling blond strands. Abel was just as guilty leaning into the kiss while his hands grabbed at the smaller man’s ass. Cain wouldn’t have minded it so much if he hadn’t heard his fiancé whisper Deimos’ name when they pulled apart. Sure, Abel got horny when drunk and Cain was pretty proud that everyone wanted a piece of him knowing that he was the one that would be pushing him onto their bed at their house when it was all said and done. He had gotten so consumed by the memory from not even 30 minutes prior that he didn’t feel Praxis slide onto the floor next to him.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” The colonist growled, keeping his eyes closed.  
“You look like you could use the company, and more booze” Praxis said as he handed over a flask. What he was doing with a flask like a kid trying not to get caught drinking was beyond Cain, but he wasn’t going to argue.  
“You tryna fuck me while I’m drunk, Cyclops?” Cain smirked as he took a long swig. Whiskey. Praxis fucking would. Without thinking he let his legs slide just a smidge open on the floor.  
“You’re disgusting. You cheating on Abel isn’t going to make this situation any better.” The one-eyed fighter preached. No amount of darkness or booze would hide the fact that Praxis’ face was a flush shade of red.  
‘He could be pretty handsome if his nose and forehead weren’t so damned big” Cain thought to himself as he took another drink.  
“Calm your tits, Praxis. I was joking. Mostly. Although…” He slurred as he lifted his leg to turn his body to properly straddle the other fighter. “I’m not gonna fight you if you want to try a taste.” He leaned closer with each word. “I know you had a thing for Princess but don’t think I didn't feel you lookin at me in the showers or after training when we were all sweaty.” Cain let his right arm slide up Praxis’ left arm slowly while his left hand tilted the taller man’s face up towards him. 

“Shut up.” Praxis whispered before he leaned in and closed the small distance left between the two of them.  
‘Whisky’ Both of them thought. Although Praxis had a hint of mint mixed in with his, and was that cologne that Cain smelled through his nose? It smelled nice. Intoxicating, actually. Without thinking Cain ran his tongue along Praxis’ bottom lip and without hesitation, pushed his tongue inside.  
‘Huh. Cyclops ain’t that bad of a kisser’ Cain smirked as he felt hands sliding up the back of his legs before ending at the small of his back. Both pulled back panting slightly and faces a pretty shade of pink. Praxis dropped both of his hands back to the ground and turned his head away. This wasn’t right. He was making out with his former crush’s fiancé. Yes, he was a jackass, but even he had to admit that there was something about Cain that drew him in. Still. He couldn’t do this to Abel. He wouldn’t.  
“Look, Cain. I think we’re both obviously drunk and beyond making smart decisions right now. Maybe we should get you a cup of water and I’ll go find Abel. You should really talk- “ Praxis was cut off with pressure on his shoulder. When he turned around, he looked to find Cain had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Breaths deep and obviously passed out. He would be out for the rest of the night.  
‘For such a stubborn asshole you sure are cute when you sleep’ Praxis thought to himself as he slowly placed an arm under Cain’s legs and the other around his upper back to support him as he lifted the other man up. He carefully walked over to the couch that he had been laying on not long before and laid the other man down gently. Once he stood back up, he looked to find a blanket folded gently on the arm of the couch. After carefully laying the blanket over the passed out fighter, he leaned down and without thinking left a gentle kiss on Cain’s forehead.  
“I don’t think I need to tell you to stay here while I go find Abel. Knowing him, he’s probably a wreck looking for you. You both obviously have problems you still need to work out, but I know even you are capable of more than you think”. With that, Praxis quietly walked out the door to find Cain’s navigator. What he didn’t see was Cain pulling the blanket around him tighter with a small smile on his face.


End file.
